


tease

by jiminhan



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: F/M, chat, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminhan/pseuds/jiminhan
Summary: Saeran being a perv.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I may have a slight obsession with Saeran.  
> Im sorry im still not good at writing.  
> dont judge my english.

[Jaehee Kang. MC]

MC: SAEYOUNG. SAERAN IS BEING A PERVERT.  
[707 has entered the chatroom]

707: WHAT? My sweet little twin brother. No. He's nothing less of an Angel ♡  
MC: please go kick him.   
707: He kicked my butt this morning for touching his shoulder so no.  
Jaehee Kang: What did he do now?   
*~annoyed sticker~*   
MC: He kept grabbing my butt. Making me scream.   
[Saeran has entered the chatroom]  
Saeran: Scream louder baby ;)  
MC: I swear to God I will bite you.  
Saeran: Aw you know I'm into that. Please babe I'm waiting. ♡ 

*glaring at the white haired twin sitting opposite of you who is smirking your way. Knowing how to irritate you*

MC: Please go hit him Saeyoung.  
Saeran: MC PLEASE HIT ME. HARDER BABY HARDER.

His moaning sounds becoming louder from his corner. You threw a hard pillow at his head. Making him grit his teeth.

[Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom]  
707: I'm going to take a drive now..  
MC: NOOO Dont leave me with himmmm. I'll do whatever you say.

*Saeran loudly choking on his doctor pepper. No. Not like that. Why am I stuck with the biggest perverts in RFA?*

707: Bet you would. Alright I'll be there in a sec ;)

*"DUDE NO!" Saeran screamed loudly at the approaching red haired twin. Standing up to push him away harshly. You couldn't hold in your laughter.   
Bursting out loudly at the squabbling twins. Saeyoung immediatly rushing out the room. Sulking from the red  
Of his wrists from Saerans tight hold.

Watching Saeran slowly creep up to your side.  
Yourself staring up the ceiling. Avoiding the twins mischevious eyes; feeling his body heat as he climbed up on the bed.  
Leaning over you; Straddling your hips. Flipping you over so he's beneath you.  
Your hands on his chest with a blush creeping up on your face.   
"So....." Saeran began.. licking his bottom lip while pulling away his jacket from his body. Leaving his shoulders and arms bare.  
"You gonna fulfil your promise of biting me?".


End file.
